My Other
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: This is a series of letters that Present Trunks and Miari Trunks write to each other. They are their personal journal entries that they write to the other. *Dark and Depressing*
1. I Loath

Hello, and welcome to My Other. This might turn out long, it might turn out small. I don't know yet. You see, I've read several fics about the Trunks' feelings for each other, and I didn't really like the way they were done. So I'm going to do this one my way. I think it will only be 2 chapters, but it might turn out longer. Like I said before, I just don't know. Well, I hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Other  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 1: I loath  
  
  
  
My Other,  
  
Oh how I loath you! I hate you! I wish you had never come to my time!!! You have turned my father against me! He hates me because of you!!! It's all your fault!!!  
  
Why can't he see who I am? No, he doesn't. He never will. He only sees you, the noble Trunks from the future who came here and saved us all. He never sees me for the things I have done, only you.  
  
If only you knew how it feels to be me. He always compares you with me. He constantly puts me down. He always says that you were better or you could do better.......things like that.  
  
You have set the standard too high for me! Why did you have to do that?!? You have ruined my relationship with my father!!! How dare you do such a thing! You are no hero to me!  
  
I can't help but wonder how you managed to get so close to him in such a little amount of time. You only spent one year with him and you got through to him. I have spent my entire life here with him and I have not even come close. How did you do it?  
  
I have tried so hard over the years to get close to my father. You seem to have won him over though. You seem to be the only one he cares about. Perhaps that was how it was meant to be. Perhaps I shall just have to learn to accept that it will always be this way.  
  
He will never notice me. Not when he has you there. You have done my job for me. I wish you hadn't. I really wanted to have my job as the son. Instead, I am the outcast. The nobody.  
  
I think I should just give up on my father. I have tried so hard, with no avail. Yes, I shall just give up.  
  
Perhaps I shall give up on life as well. You see, there is not much for me to live for anymore. Yes, mother is wonderful to me, but she is obsessed with getting me set up with a woman and getting grandchildren. She'll shove just about any dog at me like I'm some large chunk of meat. I hate it!!! Why must I go through this?!?!?  
  
No, this is not your fault though. I do not blame you for my mother's behavior. She is just purely obsessed with the fact that she has no grandchildren. My sister Bra is too young to give them to her, so I am the only way she will get them right now.  
  
I have nobody else to talk to now. You are the only one who will listen, my other. And you truly aren't listening either, for you will never read these letters that I write to you.  
  
Perhaps you'd understand if you did. You'd understand how hard it is for me to be me. I wish you knew. If only, if only.......  
  
If only I was a hero like you. Then perhaps my father would respect me for what I am. I will never be like you! Why doesn't he realize that?!? He is so stupid!!!!!  
  
Him and his damn pride. He does not show affection ever. Not even to my own mother at times. I wonder if you respect him. I don't see how you could. He is a horrible man. His heart pumps cold blood through his veins. What do you see in him?  
  
What does he see in you? I mean you, my other, did not do all that much other than warn everyone about the up and coming threat. Yes, if you hadn't then they'd all be toast, but you didn't really contribute much to the fight against these enemies. You must not have been that strong after all.  
  
So why does my father compare me to you? You weren't that great! Why do you deserve his praise? Why do I get his leftovers?!?!? No, I do not even get that from him. I merely put up with his shit every single day. Bastard. I hate him almost as much as I hate you!  
  
Why me? Why do I deserve this life? Dende, please give me an answer!!! I beg of you!!! Please!!!  
  
I feel such pain. Such sorrow and loss. I am one of the richest people alive, and yet I feel these emotions of pain. I have no father, and that is why.  
  
You took him away from me. I blame you for that, my other. If only you knew what you did. If only...........  
  
I loath you Trunks!!! I do now, and I always shall..........  
  
Present Trunks, your other  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. The next chapter will be Miari Trunks writing to his present self. Until then.........  
  
-P.G. 


	2. I Envy

Hola! Welcome back to My Other. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is from Future Trunks' point of view. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Attention: This is from Miari Trunks' point of view!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Other  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
I envy  
  
My Other,  
  
I envy you, my other. You have the life that I wish I had. I have no father, no mentor, no real life at all. My life is dull. All I have is my mother. Yes, she is wonderful, but I need something more!  
  
Perhaps I am just greedy, constantly wishing that I was you. How I wish I had a father. I wish for a lot of things. A lot of things that people in your time probably take for granted. If only I had that luxury.......  
  
I just hope that you are enjoying the life that I created for you. I hope that I you are happy and at peace. You have everything that I desire and more. Perhaps you even have siblings....... I wouldn't know, though I wish that I did.  
  
I wonder if you think of me sometimes. Do you think about me? I think about you all the time. Perhaps that's not natural. Maybe I'm crazily obsessed with you. However, you will never know, since this writing is only a way of trying to soothe my grief.  
  
I long to have your life, my other. If only I was you. If only I had some Dragon Balls here so that I could wish my father, mentor, and all the rest of the old gang back here. That would be wonderful. Too bad our Dragon Balls died out with the last Kami. If only I had them..........  
  
I can dream, but it will do no good. Things will never be right here. They shall never be normal again. There are few people anymore. So few people........ A lot of the ones who are left are alone and greatly pained, for their families were killed by the androids. It is terrible here sometimes. There is so much pain in people's eyes and faces. They try to smile, but their eyes will be forever sad because of the tragedy.  
  
If only I could have defeated them faster!!! Then maybe life could have been better. Maybe people would have faces of love and warmth here. No, life will never be the same here again. It is a cold, harsh world now; even when it's 100 degrees outsides, the chilly feeling still remains.  
  
I wish I could have done something more, my other. So many people perished, so very many..........and I had to sit and watch for so long. Oh father I never knew........I was denied a chance to ever meet you in this world.  
  
Perhaps I should just end my life now. There is a bottle of pills by my bed for pain relief. Maybe if I took the whole bottle then I'd feel better. I'd drift off........see my father........ How wonderful it would be.  
  
NO!!! That is not the answer! I must not give up the hope of having a normal life!!! It is still possible. I must not give into the pain. Father would not like me to do that........ He would call me a weakling who took the easy way out. I am not a weakling!!! I shall stay strong here my other!!! I am determined to!!!  
  
But it is like hell here. Hell on Earth. People weep constantly; they just can't forget the suffering and pain. Many have went crazy I'm sure. Perhaps I have too. I don't know.  
  
A normal life. What would that be like? I'd have a father and mother and maybe a few brothers or sisters. I would go outside and see children in the street, playing hockey. That would be much better than seeing them in the graveyard weeping. Oh how I long for this normal life!!!  
  
Mom thinks I need a girlfriend to get my mind off of this. It would be nice to have one, yes, but......... Well, let's just say that there aren't too many girls around anymore that are my age. The androids pretty much wiped out my generation, along with several others. My chances of meeting nice girls are slim to none.  
  
I wonder what you have done with your life, my other. Perhaps you took up the family business? Most likely. I'm sure that mom wouldn't let anybody besides family run the ol' Capsule.  
  
You were cute when I met you. Hey, that's kind of like complimenting myself, in a way. No, I should not get involved in time stats right now though. Those are just confusing. I have a hard enough time thinking about things other than the androids as it is.  
  
But you were cute. I remember you well. You liked my long hair. You pulled on it once. A very cute child you were indeed. You probably wouldn't remember me though, since you were only, what? One years old maybe? I think that's right.  
  
Anyhow, I do feel a bit better now after writing this entry. Maybe I'll have to try it again some other day. I enjoy writing to you, my other. I hope that I can meet with you someday and see how you turned out.  
  
Well, I must go. Mom has come home and she needs some help with the groceries. I feel obligated to help her, since I do eat most of them.  
  
I wish you the best of luck, my other! Enjoy the life that you have. I will be forever jealous of you for having it.  
  
Trunks, your other  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. Tell me if you want to read more of this. I need to know. I think that I might just add more chapters. Well, until then.....  
  
-P.G. 


End file.
